


Fate Is A Bitch

by Aizu (ratpenatu)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Fate & Destiny, Lucifer's Fall, M/M, Michael Was Supposed To Be The Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratpenatu/pseuds/Aizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not supposed to go like this, but Fate is something even God can't control. In other words, Michael disobeys by not disobeying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Is A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is old. It's actually the first thing I wrote with these two fools - also, the source of my blog's title. However, it's buried deep into the abyss of my tumblr and I wanted it somewhere it will be easly accesible. So here we go. It's been corrected and slightly altered. Enjoy.

In God's original plans Michael was the one that would rebel, the one that would fill the role of The Devil. He is the firstborn. He is Cain. He was made to fight(protect), to kill(protect), to destroy(protect). He would fit so perfectly. He is the darkness to Lucifer's brightness. Lucifer was the favourite one, the nice one, the sweet one. The Embodiment of God's Light and Love. Michael's all Fire and Fight. God's Faith and Wrath.

 

Michael was supposed to get overwhelmed with responsibilities, tired of orders, jealous of love that Lucifer was getting and with the command to kneel before the humanity his instilled obedience was supposed to shatter. He was supposed to _snap_. The Commander of the Host would turn against it and it would be ironic, it would be amazing! It would be such a good show, such a beautiful play. God would have a seat in the first-row, and The Devil’s name would be a mockery because _Who Is Like God_ , anyway? Ha! Haha! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! Ha-

Ha.

...

 

But he didn't.

 

Why? What went wrong? The command was given and Michael fell to his knees, bowing down to the floor like a submissive dog.

 

Why? Michael didn't care. Michael was never jealous. And even if he was - then not of God's love but Lucifer's. He was the first angel. He was the prototype. He knows God's less loving side. He doesn't idolize him like the rest of The Host - like they idolized Michael himself. Truth be told he doesn't really love God. He doesn’t need to. He is a Good Son. Loyal and obedient. He respects and he fears. God was once everything he ever had and so, Michael will not disobey. Never. Mainly because he knew the consequences. Knew what that would mean. He would lost everything. And by everything he means Heaven. He means all of his brothers and sisters. He means Gabriel. He means Raphael.

 

He means _Lucifer_.

 

Oh, how he felt when it was Lucifer that refused to comply. How angry he was. How the betrayal has _stung,_ harsh and cold against his fire's grace. Michael was doing it for him after all. Bearing with everything that was thrown his way. Every order. Every duty. Every burden. Everything! He didn't break for him! He endured it all for him!

 

...and when fury fades away, orders have already been executed, and it's too late, everyone is gone and just as Lucifer is locked in his cage, Michael locks himself in his room because he **doesn't** _fucking_ **care** anymore.

 

(Poor Raphael, trying to keep Heaven from falling apart almost on her own.)

 

Why? What went wrong? The command was given and Lucifer stood still, his eyes angry, objecting like never before and _oh_ , how God must have felt. How confused and how furious.

 

(How many pieces his heart must have broken into, for him to run away and hid in guilt and shame?)

 

It was not supposed to go like this. The seed has grown in the wrong field. But who cares when it's even more ironic this way? When it pulls at the heartstrings in such a good, cruel way? When it tells the story that will be repeated over and over again untill the dawn of time, untill the ones who started it, will end it once and for all?

 

Where are you now, God? Why aren't you enjoying your own play? Wasn’t tragedy your favourite genre? Or are you waiting for the grand finale?

 

Ah... Fate is a bitch, isn't she?

  


**Author's Note:**

> Point Of View was written from the perspective of a personified Fate. Or one of the sisters of Fate.


End file.
